An Somewhat Embarrassing Interview
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: Genderbent!Logan. During an interview, Logan inter turmoil is bothering her as her crush is sitting close to her. And it doesn't help that the interviewer keeps asking if she has a crush. Let's hope that the interview goes according to plan.


**Fair warning, I originally had Genderbent!Logan's name as Lauren until I realized that Logan was a unisex name and I thought it was awesome.**

 **So, if you see "Lauren" any where throughout the story, please message me so that I can correct it.**

 **In this story, Logan has always been a girl. I've kind of wondered what it would be like if the band had one girl and when I started writing, Logan became the girl.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan Mitchell had heard the door to her dressing room close. She then slowly counted to three before opening her eyes. When she did, Logan couldn't believe what she had seen in the mirror. The hair and makeup team had done their job so well that Lauren almost couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. Logan was contoured in the right places, which highlighted her long eyelashes and high cheekbones. She had on a bright red lipstick and had on a perfect smokey-eye that enhanced her chocolate-colored eyes. Logan's dark brown, almost black, curls, that she had recently cut to just below her shoulders, had been straightened.

While looking at her reflection in the mirror and not believing that it was her, a knock on her dressing room door had startled Logan out of her reverie.

"Uh, who is it?" Logan called out, wanting to make sure that it wasn't the rest of the band. She didn't want the boys, especially Kendall, to see her yet. Logan had had a crush on Kendall since freshman year at their high school in Minnesota. They were all now seniors at the Palm Woods school at the Palm Woods hotel, which were basically apartments for up and coming stars

"It's wardrobe, Miss Mitchell. We need to get you dressed for your interview."

Logan let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in.

 _Great, I wonder what I have wear?_ , Logan thought sarcastically.

"Come in." Logan called back as she situated herself in the makeup chair.

Soon, two people entered the room. A guy and a girl. The guy had light brown hair that was kind of styled like James's. He stood, basically towering over Logan and the other girl, at maybe six foot three. The guy was possibly taller than James and Kendall. The guy stylist also had brown eyes, pale skin, and perfect cheekbones and jawline that could possibly kill. The girl next to him was probably about the same height as Lauren herself. The short girl had porcelain skin, light green eyes, a round face, and flawless winged eyeliner with black false eyelashes. The girl's best feature was the light pink tips in her light blonde hair.

"Um, hi." Logan waved a little while smiling a small, nervous smile.

"Hi, Miss Mitchell." The two chorused.

The guy then introduced himself as Dylan and the girl as Emmaleigh.

"Nice to meet you both. So what am I wearing today for the interview?" Logan gestured to the clothes bag in Dylan's hand as she asked.

"It's a black, plain, round-neck, double-breasted, gold button, bodycon, long-sleeve, casual, pencil dress." Dylan responded happily.

Logan gave him a confused look. She may want to be a doctor after Big Time Rush was over and had straight A's in every subject, she was clueless when it came to fashion.

"Emmaleigh will help you get into it." Dylan said as Emmaleigh grabbed Logan's hand and went into the bathroom.

* * *

When Logan and Emmaleigh came back out, the two walked over to where Dylan was with Logan's shoes. As they walked over, they passed a mirror and Logan stopped right in front of it.

"This dress is barely long enough to cover my butt." Logan gasped as she grabbed the bottom of the dress.

"It covers it right now." Dylan explained as Emmaleigh was getting accessories out of a box.

"But what about when I sit down for the interview?" Logan asked as she turned her body in the mirror and picked the outfit apart.

"You'll be sitting down and sitting in between two of your bandmates. And besides Kelly Wainwright has approved of it."

Emmaleigh had come over and started putting accessories on her. The first thing was a gold Armani watch. Logan was pretty sure that it was meant for one of the guys.

"Kelly approved of this dress?" Asked Logan, shocked.

"Yes, Miss Mitchell. She even told us to pick something like this because you turned eighteen recently and need to look older and a little bit more mature." Dylan replied as he walked over with her shoes in a shoebox

Logan didn't answer for a moment.

 _Of course! I turn eighteen and bam! My clothes get shorter and tighter_ , Logan thought to herself.

Dylan then handed the shoebox to Logan. She held it for a moment as Emmaleigh finished putting gold and diamond bracelets on her wrists. As Emmaleigh moved to put a necklace around Logan's neck, Emmaleigh put her fingers on the clasp of the one that Logan was wearing that moment.

"Don't take my necklace off, please." said Logan quietly. The necklace was a birthday gift from her parents for her birthday two weeks ago. It was a simple silver chain with a jeweled soccer ball charm and a music note.

"I won't." replied Emmaleigh, moving to get the other necklace. As soon as Emmaleigh finished putting the chunky gold chain necklace on Logan, Logan opened the shoebox that she was holding.

Inside the box were black high heels with straps. Logan moved to the makeup chair that she had abandoned earlier to get changed and started to put the heels on. She soon finished tightening the straps on her ankles and looked at the shoes. They were kind of like pumps, but showed the sides of her tanned feet and they covered her toes.

As Logan sat there, she had suggested that Dylan and Emmaleigh get a picture with her, especially since she was going to leave her phone with them, so that she could check it before changing into her performance outfit.

The group took several selfies and Emmaleigh, being extremely talented with cameras, took a picture of Logan, sitting at the makeup table, looking at her reflection in the light bulb mirror, laughing at something that Dylan had said about the guys going to want her, showing her pearly white teeth. In response to Dylan, Logan said that James, Carlos, and Kendall would most likely not let that happen.

* * *

A knock at the door followed by, "Five Minutes!," after thirty minutes.

Logan had stood up.

"Is the performance outfit ready to go?" Asked Logan, nervous.

"Yeah, it is! You don't have anything to be nervous about." Emmaleigh stated, noticing Logan's nervousness.

"Yeah, there is."

"What would that be, beautiful?" Asked Dylan.

"The reaction of the rest of the band."

"You have a crush?" Emmaleigh asked.

"Possibly. Though, it feels like it's a lot more than that." Logan responded with a smile.

"Well, let's hope that he reacts in a great and positive way." Dylan said.

"There's no way that he won't!" Emmaleigh smiled.

Logan nodded her head and smiled at them through the mirror. She looked at her reflection once more, not believing that it was her in the mirror. However, she smiled and left the room, meeting someone to take her to the rest of the band.

* * *

As she walked with one of the assistant stage managers, Lauren felt her nerves fade away slightly. Soon, Logan saw the rest of Big Time Rush. The three boys were looking away from Logan, but she could what they were each wearing.

James wore a pair of dark grey jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, black dress shoes, a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned to show some of his chest, a dark grey vest that was unbuttoned at the top, and a silver Fossil watch. His dark brown hair was gelled upwards off his face.

Carlos was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a white-and-black checkered dress shirt with the cuffs folded up, a black buttoned vest, and a silver Armani watch. His short, dark hair was gelled slightly.

Kendall had been dressed in dark, distressed jeans, a black belt, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing his forearms, a black vest, a long, black tie, black dress shoes, and a gold Armani watch, just like Lauren's. The hair team had left his shaggy, blonde hair alone.

"Miss Mitchell is here." said the man escorting her to the guys.

James, Carlos, and Kendall turned and practically gawked at Logan.

"Thanks, Michael." said the head stage manager, Liz.

Michael nodded, turned around, and left. Logan was starting to feel really uncomfortable since the boys wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Can you guys quit staring at me?" Logan asked as she tried to pull the dress lower on her legs.

Before any of the boys responded, the host of the show, Jamie Jones, started to introduce the band.

"Now, let's welcome my guests for the evening." Jamie's voice boomed out from behind her desk on the stage, getting up to stand in front of it.

The head stage manager put the gang in line. It started with James, next was Logan, then Kendall, and finally, Carlos was at the end.

"This band started out as teen sensations at the ages of sixteen and fifteen. We've gotten to watch them grow up these past few years. Their recent album went number one on the charts for the past three welcome, Big Time Rush!" Jamie hollered as the group entered one by one, waving to the audience. Eventually, James reached Jamie, hugged her and then Logan met up with him. She kissed Jamie's cheek and hugged her too. As Logan followed and sat next to James, Kendall hugged Jamie and sat next to Logan on her right side. This left Carlos at the very end of the couch.

"So, Big Time Rush, how's life in the fast lane?" asked Jamie.

"Um, it's going, Jamie." chuckled James.

"Right now, we're getting ready to go on tour." said Kendall, putting his hand on his knee. Logan almost froze at how close his hand was to her.

As the three boys and Jamie kept talking to each other, Logan kept silent, except for a few laughs.

"I heard that someone had a big birthday recently, am I right?" Jamie said as her and everyone in the band looked to Logan. She was starting to blush. But, she remembered that she had to remain calm and controlled.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Just last week, I turned eighteen." Logan responded as confidently as she could at the moment.

"That's amazing! That explains what you're wearing." exclaimed Jamie.

"Yeah. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the dress. I was wondering how I would sit and walk in it."

"Well, you figured it out. So, Logan, any crushes?" Jamie asked.

 _I knew that would come up,_ Logan thought to herself. In almost every interview, they would ask if she liked any one.

"I'm not sure." Logan stated. She was never sure of her crush on Kendall.

"You must have one! You are blushing so hard right now."

Logan glanced at Kendall. He was looking right at her.

Logan started stuttering and really couldn't find the words to say.

"What I think Logan means, is that with focusing on the band and our music, is that we don't really have time to focus on relationships." Kendall answered for her.

"Well, good. You guys are way too young to be in relationships. Just have fun."

"Speaking of having fun, we want to perform one of our new songs for you guys!" Stated Carlos and the audience went wild.

"And you will right after this commercial break." Commented Jamie and the group smiled at the cameras.

"And.. Clear." Announced the stage manager.

The stage manager quickly ushered the band off to get into another outfit.

* * *

 **I know that I have a couple of other stories to be working on, but this has been in my Google Docs since maybe December (when I was going through a BIG Big Time Rush phase.) So if you follow me for my other stories, PLEASE, bear with me, I'll update the other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, or all three!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 _ **Megara The Jedi**_


End file.
